


My Everything

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bruises, Current Evil King Peter Hale, Derek Hale & Scott McCall Friendship, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, Protective Scott McCall, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Secret Relationship, Slave Stiles Stilinski, Slavery, Soon to be King Scott McCall, True Alpha Scott McCall, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a rule in the kingdom that says if a True Alpha presents itself than they will become king on their sixteenth birthday regardless of who they are or where they’re from. At the age of six a young poor villager by the name of Scott McCall presents as the first True Alpha in over one hundred years. </p><p>or the love story between a smug slave and a boy destined to be king</p><p>AU - Medieval AU were supernatural creatures are at the top and human are nothing more than slaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Everything

There’s a rule in the kingdom that says if a True Alpha presents itself than they will become king on their sixteenth birthday regardless of who they are or where they’re from. At the age of six a young poor villager by the name of Scott McCall presents as the first True Alpha in over one hundred years. Him and his family were immediately gathered and taken to Beacon Hills Castle where Peter Hale ruled over the lands with an iron fist. The Hales had ruled the land for several centuries, but with young Scott McCall presenting as a mighty True Alpha their rule was soon coming to an end. 

Scott could still remember the first time he met Peter Hale. It was just a few days after he’d arrived at the castle. He’d been escorted by a group of guards to the current King to speak with him. Peter had sat at his thrown smiling down at the young True Alpha in such a way that made the younger boy shiver. Next to him, his nephew Derek sat scowling off at what appeared to be a wall. It was the little boy though that Peter was using as a foot stool that caught Scott’s attention the most. He was a human, the first Scott had ever seen, dressed in little to nothing but rags. He looked to be Scott’s age, covered in dirt and bruises, a sour look upon his face. 

Every time Scott ever came to visit Peter the little boy was there, Peter’s own personal slave. Sometimes the boy would accidentally make a noise and Peter would strike him. Kick at him when the boy was being used as a footstool. Scott would watch the entire scene with wide eyes, looking around hoping someone would help the boy. Of course nobody did, some even laughed. The little boy was human. Humans were to be treated as slaves, whores, used for nothing but entertainment purposes. The little boy would always fight back though. Look at Peter with angry eyes, and spoke back till the King knocked him unconscious. 

Scott for the life of him couldn’t figure out if the boy was brave or just stupid. 

He didn’t have any real interaction with the human till late one night while wandering through the garden. He had been thinking about all the new strange happenings in his life when he’d heard somebody else crying. He’d searched around only to find the little human boy curled up next to a stone statue of a unicorn shivering, sobbing, and smelling of blood. For an hour Scott sat with the boy trying to get him to speak, but the boy withdrew from him. Watching Scott with teary eyes, mouth clamped shut. Then before the hour was up the little boy stood and walked away on unsteady legs. 

This processed continued for several weeks. Scott would wander to the statue every night and find the little human curled up crying. Though the boy never spoke Scott sat with him for the full hour until the boy would get up, give Scott a look, and then walk away. When the second week rolled around Scott started bringing a blanket with him to wrap around the human boy. He always just looked so cold. On the last day of the third week the little human boy introduced himself as Stiles. 

From there their friendship seemed to blossom. For an hour every night they would meet hidden by the darkness. Sitting close to one another, blanket draped over their shoulders, as they whispered secrets. During the day Scott would train with Derek who had slowly come to warm up to him. He learned how to act like a royal, how to fight, how to control himself, and what it took to be a king. Derek even protected Scott from Peter who seemed to make it a new life goal to kill Scott before the young True Alpha could turn sixteen and take his thrown. King Peter only seemed to become crazier and meaner as Scott grew up too. The fact that he was soon to lose his thrown to some child slowly driving him mad. He took most of his anger out on Stiles, and Scott could do nothing but watch from afar as the human that had stolen his heart was beaten senseless. Stiles belonged to Peter and Scott could do nothing about it.

That is until he turns sixteen though. When he is finally crowned King. Then Stiles will be his. 

“Just two more weeks Scotty. Two more weeks and then you will be king.” 

Stiles is curled up next to him smelling of shame, blood, and Peter. The gown he wears is thin and does little to cover his fragile body. There are fresh bruises and scratches on his thighs and hips, blood between his legs. Scott wants nothing more than to sooth the broken skin and wipe away all traces of Peter’s scent, but he can’t. If he gets too strong of his own scent on Stiles the crazed King would learn of their relationship and use it against them. 

“I wish you would just let me hide you away. We could send you away from the castle with two weeks of supplies. The day I am crowned I can ride out and get you.” 

Stiles shakes his head no just as he always does when Scott suggest sending him away. There are dried tears on his dirty cheeks, but he’s smiling softly. 

“You know we can’t do that. I have to keep an eye on Peter, so I can warn you when he’s up to something.” 

“He’s going to kill you Stiles.”

“Doubtful, he loves to watch me suffer too much.” 

Scott can’t help the growl that slips from his throat. Stiles soothes him with a soft kiss on the cheek. 

“I’m use to it Scotty. I’ll be fine. Just focus on surviving.” 

‘You shouldn’t be use to it though Stiles!” 

Scott speaks louder than he means to and both boys freeze as the words echo around them. They sit in silence for a few minutes; Scott listening for any intruders as Stiles soothingly rubs at Scott’s wrist. Once Scott feels settled enough he tugs Stiles into his lap, careful of the possible injuries the other may have. 

“When I become King I am going to make you mine. I am going to protect you and show you that you are beautiful. I am going to show you what it truly means to be loved.” 

Stiles raises an eyebrow at him. 

“You think I’m beautiful Scott McCall?” 

“Of course, the fairest in the land.” Stiles laughs.

“I think you are delusional my soon to be King. You are the fairest in the land. I am nothing but a tainted whore. A human slave.” 

“No you’re not. Please don’t say such things about yourself. To me you are none of those things.”

“Oh, then what am I to you?” Stile is looking at him curious now, eyes shining in the moonlight. 

“You are my everything.” 

Stiles blushes softly, head bowing. Scott’s almost afraid he’s said the wrong thing, but then Stiles moves hugging him tightly. 

“You are my everything too Scott McCall.”

They kiss then, it’s soft and sweet, both wanting to go farther but both knowing they can’t. Not yet. 

Just two more weeks. 

Stiles is the first to pull away. Smiling as he moves away and stands on shaking legs. Just as he always has. Scott wants nothing more than to pull the other back to himself. Hide him away. 

Their hour is up though. 

“I should warn you Peters been talking to himself about poisoning you again. I suggest you not take any food from him tomorrow.” 

Scott nods. 

“Until tomorrow night then.” Stiles blows him a kiss before turning and limping away. Scott watches him the entire away. 

The next day Scott convinces Derek to go on a day long hunting trip together. When they return late into the afternoon, both full from their findings in the woods, Peter greets them from his thrown looking upset. Especially when he offers them dinner and both decline. Stiles is on all fours playing his usual role as Peter’s footstool. There’s a fresh bruise on his cheek, but he’s smiling. Expression far too smug than any slaves should ever be. 

In less than two weeks Scott will be crowned king. In less than two weeks the smug beaten boy at Peter’s feet will be all his.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
